


finland fixes everything!

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Writing, Crack, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, den wishes to fight for honour, finland is the final boss of life, in iceland they don't lock their doors apparently, maybe there will be a part 2 one day, this is not serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “YOU BROKE MY FUCKING WINDOW!”





	finland fixes everything!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmitri_Aspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmitri_Aspen/gifts), [felix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix/gifts).



> i wrote this for some friends. they don't know i wrote it yet, but i did. have fun guys. it's crack. it's also really shitty writing. it's also 3 am.

Iceland was having a completely normal day, thank you very much. That puffin of his had distracted himself with "picking up teh ladies" and he decided that it was a better time than ever to relax on an armchair with hot chocolate and a novel. He had a lot scheduled for the next week, including the dreaded annual world meeting. It seemed that his kind really had no idea what cooperation was. It was more than a bit concerning, as they were supposed to represent countries and be beacons of internation cooperation. But he shrugged it off- there were more interesting things at the moment, like the book in his lap. He propped his feet up on his footrest and began to read.

Of course, peace was impossible in this world. Any person that fools themself into thinking that they were able to catch a breather was clearly wrong in at head, at least in Emil's experience. So his relaxing had to be interrupted. Maybe he would've had a better day if he decided to do something productive, like that giant pile of paperwork on his desk that had been building up for the past few weeks. But, as fate seemed to hate the boy, there was a sound behind him that made him cringe. Did the bird somehow find a way to break the window again? He'd just got them bullet-proofed.

When he looked back, though, there was something much worse in the form of Denmark with a huge ass battleaxe. After getting over the initial wave of rage that bubbled up inside of him, he spotted his brother and Sweden holding something that looked like a giant box in the shape of a... box. He inhaled sharply.

"Hej!" exclaimed one specific Dane.

Iceland's eye twitched. And then it spazzed. And then he jumped up off his chair (after carefully putting down his book and hot chocolate!). 

“YOU BROKE MY FUCKING WINDOW!

“WHAT ELSE WERE WE SUPPOSED TO DO, GO THROUGH THE DOOR?”

“YES!”

“BUT IT WOULD’VE BEEN LOCKED!”

“I DON’T LOCK MY DOORS!”

Mathias looked at Emil, dead serious. 

“FIGHT ME FOR VIKING HONOUR!”

“Uh…”

“FIGHT ME, ICEY!”

Iceland backed away. 

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea…”

“PROVE TO ME THAT YO-”

Denmark was cut off by the scream of an enraged Finn. The man had appeared from out of nowhere (he was actually in Iceland's house the whole time. he had attracted and killed the puffin for food) and had let out the most bloodcurling noise that any of the people in the room had ever heard. Death suddenly became the better option as Denmark and Iceland fled the scene.

Norway and Sweden then proceeded to have a gossip session while Estonia watched through his binoculars. One day he can join them.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still not sure what this is


End file.
